jodoh, sahabatku
by sayangsemuamembersuju
Summary: pernah dengar atau mengalami/ aku suka sama kamu kyu/ Berhianat pada sahabtku sendiri bahkan terhianati dengan perasaan sendiri. Mempercayai namja yang berjanji, tanpa ada kata pasti. Kyusung, kyuwook and kyumin
1. Chapter 1

Rate : K - T

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Ryewook, Sungmin

and other cast akan muncul nantinya

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME,Orang Tua member Super Junior, SM Ent,ELF dan cerita ini milik

Saya

Pair :Kyusung, diselingi Kyuwook dan Kyumin

Kalau kalian tidak suka, maka keluarlah dari cerita ini. Ini cerita saya. Kalau tidak suka GS yasudah, maaf ya. Sekali lagi kalau tidak suka ga usah dibaca. Kalau suka di review ya.

Alurnya kecepetan untuk diawal. Sekali lagi

Selamat Membaca

Sahabatku, yeoja manis paling pengertian sedunia. Ya itu buatku, hatinya lenbut tapi logikanya yang tidak beres. Hingga ia menyukai namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun, si evil itu. Hingga mambawa ku terseret pada kisah yang aku belum tahu dan tidak akan tahu akan seperti apa akhir dari ceritanya. Sekarang yang jelas aku terjebak dan terkurung dalam cerita berlatar belakang namja itu. Dekat dengannya, mulai mamahaminya dan jatuh cinta padanya. Berhianat pada sahabatku sendiri bahkan terhianati dengan perasaan sendiri. Mempercayai namja yang berjanji, tanpa ada kata pasti. Menunggu dia kembali dengan jarak yang memisakan. Sejauh itukah jodohku dengannya. tapi pasti akan aku pertahankan. Hingga setidaknya dia datang lagi menerima atau menolakku lagi, menolakku bahkan tanpa berucap sepatah kata.

.

.

"Apa bagusnya namja dingin itu, bicara seadanya, senang sekali menyakiti hati orang. Apa dia fikir semua orang itu sama. Kata - katanya terlalu kasar sebagai namja. Tega sekali dia setelah menolak yeoja, sekarang dia malah tertawa. Sepertinya Wooki perlu berfikir ulang dengannya"

Namja itu, pria bernama Cho Kyuhnyun sekarang dia dan aku memang berada dikelas yang sama. Setiap hari aku semakin memperhatikannya. Bahkan mungkin sekarang telah hapal benar dengan semua kebiasaannya dan perlu diketahui sekarang aku sudah dekat dengannya.

"Yesungie,, aku lihat tugasmu ya, aku belum selesai"

"kau kyu, kau itu pintar. Mengapa tidak coba kerjakan tugasmu sendiri. Apa yang kukerjakan belum tentu benar kyu"

"tidak apa yesungi, aku masih punya kau. Jadi aku selalu malas mungerjakan tugas. Kan kau yang akan memberiku contekan. Ia kan, kita berteman baik kan? Bukannya punyamu itu punyaku. Haha.. Gomawo ne, kau memang pintar. Meski aku lebih pintar tentunya"

"Aku tahu kyu, tapi kau benar - benar malas kyu. Kapan kau bisa berubah ha?"

.

.

Selama kelas 2, setiap hari selalu saja dia menempel padaku. Mengikutiku kemana - mana. Tapi tetap saja masih seperti es, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar tahu isi hatinya. Dia namja yang bertanggung jawab. Tapi untuk tugasnya sepertinya kata tanggung jawab tadi perlu kutarik kembali.

Sekarang kami kelas 3, dan hari ini Wooki memutuskan untuk mengatakan cintanya pada kyu. Aku bahagia, tapi ada gemuruh lain dihatiku. Mungkin ini sebuah kekhawatiran. Waktu kelas 2 dulu, tanpa aku tahu ternyata dia sudah dekat dengan seorang yeoja. Aku mendapati pesan singkatnya dengan yeoja itu. Lebih parahnya lagi aku diberi tahu yeoja itu.

Kuberainkan diriku bertanya padanya, dan jawabanya hanya seulas senyum serta jawaban ' bukan dia yang kucari'. Aku tidak tahu jelasnya apa yang terjadi, hari - hari terus berlalu. Tapi mereka tak kunjung pacaran. Hingga aku mendengar gosip dari yeoja bermulut panas lainnya bahwa kyu tidak jadi pacaran karena yeoja itu tidak dewasa sama sekali. Mendengar itu semua aku Cuma terdiam, bertanya padanya pun akan sama saja. Mungkin dia malah akan menertawakanku.

.

.

Sekarang firasatku itu kembali lagi, aku takut akan Wooki. Yang kutakutkan sebenarnya bukan dia akan ditolak, tapi diterima. Sebenarnya ini sangat salah, dia sahabatku tapi ini semua karena terlalu sering bersama kyu. Kuakui, berbicara dan bertingkah untuknya semuanya sekedar saja. Menjawab ketika ditanya dan akan berinteraksi kepada orang yang dikenalnya dekat saja. Namja ini aneh, aku tidak dapat menebak dengat tepat apa yang akan dia lakukan

"kyu,, bisakah kau menjadi pacarku" kata wooki

"wooki, sekarang waktunya tidak tepat. Sebaiknya kita berteman baik saja ne. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapa pun"

kyu mengatakannya dengan wajah tersenyum. Saat ini Wooki menerima jawaban Kyu.

Justru sekarang dia bahagia. Dia bilang dia punya kesempatan, lain waktu kyu akan jadi miliknya.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, setiap waktu yang berlalu benar - benar indah. Hingga wooki membawa berita buruk untuknya juga untukku

"Hiks..hiks.. Kau keterlaluan kyu, jika memang kau tak suka denganku tidak begini caranya. Tidak perlu berbohong, mengatakan kau tidak ingin pacaran. Nyatanya sekarang apa? Aku melihatmu jadian dengan dia, apa sebegitu susahnya mengatakan kalau kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"tenang lah sayang, dia pasti punya alasan. Kau tahu kan dia tidak bisa ditebak. Bahkan aku saja yang setiap hari bersamanya, belajar dengannya tidak tahu apa maunya bocah itu, sudah lah wooki. Tenangkan dirimu, aku yakin dia pasti akan menyesal"

Dia sudah pacaran, dengan seorang yeoja yang sangat manis. Baik hati serta pengertian. Sepertinya ini wanita yang kyu sukai. Aku memang sahabatnya, tapi mengapai hatinya aku belum mampu. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya, kapan dia sedih, kapan dia senang. Semuanya sama dalam satu ekspresi. Bertanya padanya pun sama saja, jawabnya adalah 'suatu saat kau akan tahu semuanya'. Setiap hari yang kulakukan adalah menerka, menerka apa yang kau inginkan kyu.

Seperi pada saat ini diakhir - akhir masa sekolah kami. Sekarang aku berada diantar mereka. Berbicar bagaimana kebiasaan kyu dikelas kami. Sungmin bertanya dan mendengar jawabanku. Mendengarkan dengan sangat baik, mungkin karena ini informasi untuknya. Bahkan dia , mencatat kebiasaanya, kesukaan bahkan hal yang dibenci kyu, semuanya segala hal yang kutahu tentang Kyu. Ia bertanya begitu detail padaku. Hatiku menangis. Sedih sekali menyerahkan seseorang yang ku cinta untuk orang lain. Bahkan dia yeoja itu bertanya padaku segala yang kutahu tentangnya. Mendengarkan dia bercerita dan berhayal jika kyu menjadi suaminya. Bagaimana wajah anak - anak mereka nantinya. Bahagia sekali mereka, aku tidak mengerti apa harus bahagia atau sedih. Sekarang ia jadi namja periang. Tertawa lepas, banyak bicara dan selalu terlihat bahagia. Semua karea sungmin, yeoja hebat dan paling beruntung yang kukenal. Dia mendaptkan kyu ku dan Wooki sepertinya aku harus selalu ada untukknya, menguatkan hatinya. Bahkan aku sendiri juga harus berusaha engikat perasaanku, dia bahagia dan bukan karenaku. Dia tertawa, tersenyum juga bukan tenntang aku. Semuanya sekarang adalah tentang mereka.

TBC

Hai semuanya, sekarang aku datang membawa fic KYUSUNG, tetap bergendre romansa tentunya juga Genderswitch. Fic ini sebenarnya dari sedikit cerita masa sma ku. Haha jadi curcol ya. Mian ya

Kalau kalian berminat, mohon di review ya..  
Akhir kata Gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

Rate : K - T

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Ryewook, Sungmin

and other cast akan muncul nantinya

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME,Orang Tua member Super Junior, SM Ent,ELF dan cerita ini milik

Saya

Pair :Kyusung, diselingi Kyuwook dan Kyumin

Kalau kalian tidak suka, maka keluarlah dari cerita ini. Ini cerita saya. Kalau tidak suka GS yasudah, maaf ya. Sekali lagi kalau tidak suka ga usah dibaca. Kalau suka di review ya.

Alurnya kecepetan untuk diawal. Sekali lagi

Selamat Membaca

Sepertinya ini semua akan menjadi akhir untuk perasaanku padanya. Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya bocah itu bercerita tentang keluarganya. Dia bercerita tentang ummanya, betapa ia menyayangi ibu serta saudara peremuannya. Semuanya, segala yang dia inginkan itu ada pada sungmin. Bahkan ia bilang jika rasa masakan ibunya sama persis dengan ibunya. Menambah daftar rasa sakit luar bisa pada hatiku.

Mungin memang dan harus aku melepaskan dia. Setidaknya dia sekarang benar menjadi sahabatku. Dia mulai bercerita tentang apa cita - citanya, bercerita bagaimana hari - harinya. Sungmin berhasil membuka hatinya, melumerkan bongkahan es dihatinya. Hingga sekarang kyu kami berubah.

.

.

"Ayolah sungie,, bantu aku. Kau yang yang berjanji untuk membantuku jika aku bercerita kan? Sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab. Carikan aku hadiah yang pas untuk minieku"

"aish, kyu. Kau ini yang pacaran siapa? Kenapa aku jadi kena getahnya? Aku masih punya urusan yang lebih darurat dari sekedar mencarikanmu hadiah untuk sungmin. Lagian kau kan yang pacarnya, harusnya lebih paham apa yang akan kau berikan padanya. Masa kalian sudah lumayan lama pacaran kau tidak mengerti apa maunya. Selama ini kau tahunya apa tentangnya?"

"sungie, ayolah. Kau kan tahu ini pacar pertamaku. Selama ini yang aku kenalkan cuma kamu. Kebiasaanmu aku tahu, kalau minie…aku malu sungie, beranya padanya pun aku malu. Dan lagian baik kau maupun saengiku tidak ada jiwa yeojanya sama sekali. Dari mana aku bisa tahu apa yang dia suka sungie"

"baiklah begini saja, kira - kira sekarang apa yang selalu dia bicarakan atau minimal dia pernah bercerita apa denganmu?"

"hm… tidak ada, waktu kami bertemu kami membicarakan kabar dan bagaimana keadaan kelas kita masing - masing"

"apa? Kalian beneran pacarankan kyu? Topik macam apa itu? "

"karena itu bantu aku ne, cari tahu dulu dia sukanya apa. Demi aku ne, kalau kau masih tak mau demi persahabatan kita saja ya"

"baiklah kyu, sejak kapan aku bisa bilang tidak padamu"

.

.

"dasar namja babo, aku jadi susah kan karenanya. Apa dia tidak tahu aku sakit hati padanya, aku itu suka padanya dan parahnya sepertinya dia tidak tahu apapun tentang itu semua. Benar - benar namja payah. Mana agi sungmin ya, nah itu dia. Minie.."

"yesung ada apa mencariku, apa terjadi hal yang buruk pada kyu? Ani, tenanglah kyu baik kok. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Tenang ini bukan hal yang serius kok. Hanya cerita biasa saja. Apa sekarang kau punya waktu untukku?

"ne, tentu saja. Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan yesung. Membuatku penasaran saja"

"mianhae sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya apa ia kalian pacaran hanya membahas hal membosankan itu minie?"

"hm.. Ne begitukah, aku tidak tahu sepertinya kyu itu sangat pemalu. Ketika kami pergi keluar pun pasti akan ketoko buku. Berbicara pun ya sekedarnya sekali"

"toko buku? Ha? Apa tidak ada tempat yang lebih membosankan lagi ya? Pantas saja sepertinya kalian jalan ditempat ne. Bahkan hal yang kau suka pun kyu tidak tahu"

"kesukaanku? Wah.. Ternyata kau menemuiku karena disuruh kyu ya? Tidak usah repot - repot yesung. Kenapa untuk bertanya hal seperti itu dia menyuruhmu ya? Mian ne, sepertinya kami jadi merepotkamu"

"ga masalah minie, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang au suka"

"aku menyukai memasak, menyulam dan anak - anak"

"haya itu, hm.. Saranku sebaiknya jika kalian sedang bersama mulailah bertanya hal yang ingin kau tahu tentangnya, aku rasa kau punya hak minie. Sekarang kau dan dia sudah pacaran. Dan rasanya sah saja jika kua ingin tahu tentangnya"

"gomawo yesung, memang benar kata kyu kau bisa diandalkan. Terima kasih telah menjaga kyu ya. Mengingatkannya, memberikan apa kebutuhannya bahkan selalu memperhatikannya. Sekarang semua itu aku ambik alih ne. kau tidak usah lagi repot melakukan semuanya, apa ada lagi yang diperlukan yesung? Aku harus kekelas sekarang"

"baiklah, ia sudah hanya itu. Gomawo ne"

.

.

Sungmin, aku mengerti dia memintaku untuk berhenti melakukan hal yang aku biasa lakukan untuk kyu, secara tidak langsung ia memnintaku untuk menjauhi kyu. Aku mengerti sekarang sudah ada orang lain yang lebih berhak atas semua hal tentang kyu dan mungkin sungmin memang tidak ingin merepotkanku.

"ga masalah minie, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang kau suka"

"aku menyukai memasak, menyulam dan anak - anak"

"haya itu, hm.. Saranku sebaiknya jika kalian sedang bersama mulailah bertanya hal yang ingin kau tahu tentangnya, aku rasa kau punya hak minie. Sekarang kau dan dia sudah pacaran. Dan rasanya sah saja jika kau ingin tahu tentangnya"

"gomawo yesung, memang benar kata kyu kau bisa diandalkan. Terima kasih telah menjaga kyu ya. Mengingatkannya, memberikan apa kebutuhannya bahkan selalu memperhatikannya. Sekarang semua itu aku ambik alih ne. kau tidak usah lagi repot melakukan semuanya, apa ada lagi yang diperlukan yesung? Aku harus kekelas sekarang"

"baiklah, ia sudah hanya itu. Gomawo ne"

.

.

Sungmin, aku mengerti dia memintaku untuk berhenti melakukan hal yang aku biasa lakukan untuk kyu, secara tidak langsung ia memintaku untuk menjauhi kyu. Aku mengerti sekarang sudah ada orang lain yang lebih berhak atas semua hal tentang kyu dan mungkin sungmin memang tidak ingin merepotkanku.

Atau ini semua hanya alasan, alasan utuk memintaku secara baik menjauhi kyu. Sekarang aku mengerti seperti apa yang wookie rasakan. Aku bisa disebut sahabat macam apa yang tega secara tidak langsung menyakita sahabatnya sendiri. Mungkin ini hukuman ku, membiarkan aku menyukai apa yang sahabatku sukai.

.

.

"sungie,, bagaimana? Mengapa kau begitu lama? Aku bosan menunggumu"

"anak ini, bukannya berterimakasih eh malah marah - marah. Tenang,, aku sudah bertanya padanya. Dia bilang ia suka memasak, menyulam dan anak -anak. Sebaiknya kau dan dia cepat menikah saja kyu. Dia mungkin cocok untukmu. Bukannya kau bilang dia itu tipe mu ya?"

"menikah tidak semudah itu sungie, biar kata dia itu tipeku belum tentu begitu dengan keluargaku. Kan kau yang bilang kalau menikah bukan hanya menikahi dia seorang tapi turut menikahi keluarganya. Jika aku tidak bisa menerima keluarganya atau dia tidak bisa menerima keluargaku utuk apa menikah dengannya"

"ia kyu, aku mengerti. Dan kau tidak perlu semarah itu, aku cuma bercanda kyu. Baiklah sekarang apa keputusanmu? Kau akan membelikannya apa?"

"baiklah, aku memaafkanmu kali ini. Untuk lain kali sepertinya perlu dipikir ulang sungie. Baik, buku resep masakan sepertinya baik untukknya. Biar masakannya semakin enak sungie. Dan kau sepertinya perlu belajar darinya. Masa yeoja seperti namja. Berubahlah sedikit, aku juga ingin sahabatku ini punya pacar"

"pacar? Kau ingin aku pacaran kyu? Kalau itu sepertinya susah kyu. Aku tidak berniat tau. Dan masalah memasak, aku bisa kyu. Tiadk usah repot - repot tentang itu"

"kau bisa, aku baru tahu sungie. Baik aku mau buktinya mana? Aku ingin masakanmu. Aku yakin kau pasri berbohong"

"kau menantangku, baik aku akan memasak untukmu"

"ku tunggu sungie"

Dan lagi bukti aku kalah darimu minie, kau bisa membuatnya seterbuka ini. Gomawo meski dia berubah bukan karena ku dan bukan untukku aku bahagia, jika ia bahagia. Dan aku akan menjauhinya untuk kebahagian kalian berdua, aku rela dan aku ikhlas melakukannya.

TBC

Hehe.. mian ne saya kembali.. setelah lama off karena si UTS akhirnya aku bisa nulis lagi di page ini. Makasih banyak ya buat yang udah komentar dan nge- alert. Maaf belum bisa disebut namanya, karena ini ngepos dari hp. Hehe.. gomawo ya jika kalian ingin dan masih berkenan ku mohon di tinggalkan jejaknya ya

Akhir kata Gomawo


	3. Chapter 3

Rate : K - T

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Ryewook, Sungmin

and other cast akan muncul nantinya

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME,Orang Tua member Super Junior, SM Ent,ELF dan cerita ini milik

Saya

Pair :Kyusung, diselingi Kyuwook dan Kyumin

Kalau kalian tidak suka, maka keluarlah dari cerita ini. Ini cerita saya. Kalau tidak suka GS yasudah, maaf ya. Sekali lagi kalau tidak suka ga usah dibaca. Kalau suka di review ya.

Alurnya kecepetan untuk diawal. Sekali lagi

Selamat Membaca

Membiarkannya berlalu sepertinya itu harga mutlak untuk aku beri, tanpa penawaran lagi aku sendiri bingung harus mendefenisikan ini sebagai apa, aku merasa bahwa sebenarnya cinta adalah sahabat. Jika kau menginginkan cinta yang lebih maka menikahlah atau lebih sederhana bersamalah dengan sahabatmu. Perlu untuk diperhatikan, merasa ataupun tidak awalnya mungkin berteman tapi disilah yang namanya kebiasaan dan sega kelakuan buruk pasti terbongkar. Dan yang aku tahu yang namanya sahabat paling bisa menerima, member,i bahkan memahami lebih dari sekedar pemahaman yang mungkin dimiliki dalam satu bait cerita setiap waktunya. Bersamanya akan jadi cerita baru atau mungkin cerita lama yang tidak ada kata jenuhnya. Menuliskan lagi dan lagi alurnya lagi tapi sadarkah dalam kisah ini mungkin sahabat yang aku harap dapat bersama mengisi seluruh hatiku tidak akan aku miliki lagi, mungkin memandangnya bisa jadi solusi singkat tapi tidak untuk selamanya. Bagiku sahabatku kaulah cintaku. Dan ini akan segera berakhir untukku kyu.

"Sekarang ini aku bingung, aku harus masak apa. Bukannya ini biasa ya? Tapi kenapa?..

Argh.. Kau, kyu aku bingung harus masak apa. Sialnya lagi aku bertaruh denganmu"

Hari in seharian akuu habiskan hanya untuk memasak eomma saja sampai marah - marah, ya mianhae eomma dapunya aku pinjam dulu ya. Aku tidak amu kalah dari kyu. Biarpun kyu mungkin hanya menantangku tapi aku tidak sudi demi apapun jika aku sampai kalah dengannya.

.

.

"minie, aku mau tanya, menurutmu yesung itu seperti apa?"

"kenapa kyu, bukannya kalian itu sahabat baik ya? Kenapa tanya aku? Aku kan pacarmua. Aku tidak suka kalau kau bahkan saat bersamaku bertanya tentang yesung. Bisa tidak berhenti dekat dengannya, aku cemburu kyu!"

"minie, aku tidak mungkin jauh darinya, setiap hari aku selalu bersamanya. Jika kau ingin aku maka kau harus belajar mengontrol rasa cemburumu. Dia sahabatku dan berharga untukku. Ku mohon mengertilah aku, dan sampai saat kau bisa menahan itu semua saat itu lah aku akan menemuimu lagi. Kau tahu minie aku kecewa dan tidak menyangka kau bisa seperti ini"

Saat aku melihat kyu aku tidak tahu ada apa, yang jelas raut wajahnya ya yang biasa menmang masam kali ini bertambah kemasamannya

"kyu, hari ini aku membawa bekalmu. Dan aku harus mencoba masakan koki terbaik di sekolah kita ini"

"minie, dari mana kau?"

Lalu ia memelukku dengan sangat erat, untuk beberapa saat aku sangat bahagia. Merasa aku masih dibutuhkannya. Tapi ini memiliki rasa yang lian seolah ini sama seperti ungkapan jangan ajuh ini hanya perasaaku saja, tapi semakin lama pelikannya semakin erat. Ada apa denagnmu kyu. Membuatku merasa bersalah dengan ini perlakuanmu ini.

"sungie berjanjilah padaku, apapunyang terjadi kemanapun aku atu kau pergi dalam setiap jalan, atau setiap simpang hidupmu ingtlah aku, aku selau ingin bersamamu menjadi sahabtmu. Meski kau tahu aku terlau dingin untuk semua tidakanku. Tapi aku sayang dan percaya padamu"

"kau, kenapa kyu. Bisa kah kau bercerita padaku. Bahkan utuk kali ini saja kyu"

"sungie, percayalaha ku tidak apa. Berjanjilah. Dan hei, bukannya kau berjanji memberiakn aku bekal? Mana dia aku lapar sugie"

"baik aku berjanji, ini aku memasakknya dengan sepenuh hati kyu"

"baik mari kita makan, aku tidak menerima penolakan. Makan lah bersamaku"

"kau semakin mencurigakan kyu, baiklah"

saat supan pertama masuk kemulutnya, aku tidak tahu kalau saat ini dia telah menitikan air matanya. Ini semakin membutku bertanya - tanya, bertany a padanya akan tetap sama saja. Kyu tidak aakan memberi tahuku, dan sekarang dia mengenggam erat tanganku. Aku sedih dengan ini semua, memang aku menyukainya tapi ini bukan kyu ku, kyu sahabatku. Meski ini sangat manis aku justru merasa ini tidak wajar. Kyu aku mohon jangan buat aku semakindan semakin tidak bisa melepasmu.

.

.

"sungie kau mau kemana? Pulang lah bersamaku"

"kyu, kau tidak demam kan. Aku merasa asing denganmu, kyu ku tidak seperti ini"

"kyu ku? Apa aku ini milikmu? Sungie sahabatku aku hanya ingin bersama dengan sahatku apa itu salah ya? Dan jika kau tidak mau ya tidak masalah. Mungkin kau akan menyesal nanti loh….

Ayolah, selama ini aku tidak pernah tau kau kemana setelah sekolah"

"hehe.. Ia kyu ku kau kan milikku. Sahabatku itu pasti milikku. Maaf kyu aku tidak bisa. Kenapa kau tidak bersama minie saja kyu, kalian kan pacaran"

"sungie, jangan bicara tentangnya saat kita bersama ne. baiklahh aku pulang. Kau jangan menyesal loh sudah menolak tawaranku"

"ih.. Itu hanya perasaanmu tuan gombal"

Sudah kuputuskan untuk menjauhimu. Mungkin baik juga untukkmu menjauhimu,, kyu aku memang mencintaimu dan untuk saat in aku memilih untuk jauh darimu. Bukan meninggalkanmu. Meninggalkan mu itu jelas tidak mungkin, aku sudah berjanji padamu. Hanya saja aku tidak mau merusak ini semua. Aku mencintaimu tapi tidak untuk merusak, atau bakan merebutmu. Aku ingin kau bahagia. Ini sebentar kyu hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa cintaku padamu. Aku berjanji. Saat aku kembali aku akan jadi diriku yang dulu, menjaga sera melindungimu meski mungkin tanpa cintaku lagi untukkmu.

TBC

Halo semuanya, aku balik lagi setelah numpuk absen sama reader ya…  
maaf loh, aku kemaren off dulu demi tugas akhirk yang akhirnya yeee kelar tadi pagi. Tapi merasa ga sih part ini gaje sekali, kecepetan dan ga feel banget. Aku juga ga tau kenapa. Makanya aku stop disitu dulu. Karena aku yakin pasti makin aneh ntar.

Yeppa udah wamil ya, kemaren sebenarnya mau di post waktu tanggal 6. Tapi beneran ga sanggup. Apa lagi liat video youtube tentang yesung oppa. Sedih banget ampe malam masih aja nangisin wamil tertutup ala yeye. Tapi ya udah mungkin maksudnya biar ga sedih kitanya kali ya. 2 tahun kita bisa dan pasti lebih baik lagi. Semangat ya buat kita semua.

Ada lagi nih, part depana ku buat moment bagus buat ff ini. Ga sedih- sedihan lagi. Jadi kalau mau tau dan masih berkenan tinggalkan jejak untuk ff ini. Gomawo..


	4. Chapter 4

Rate : K - T

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Ryewook, Sungmin

and other cast akan muncul nantinya

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME,Orang Tua member Super Junior, SM Ent,ELF dan cerita ini milik

Saya

Pair :Kyusung, diselingi Kyuwook dan Kyumin

Mian untuk yang kecewa pada cerita yang kearin aku akan merusaha lebih lagi kok.

Selamat Membaca

Hari ini aku harus bercerita apa, memikirkan nya saja hampir membuatku terlonjak bah

agia. Ya seperti ya telah terjadi sekarang ini aku dan dia, dia yang selau bersamaku itu semakin lama semakin baik. Aku mengerti sekarang dia memiliki masalah dengan minie, apa peduliku dan aku jelas tidak punya urusan dengan baik atau tidaknya hubungan mereka. Yang jelas adalah kyu benar ada untukku. Aku mulai meragukan keputusanku sendiri untuk menjauhinya. Bukan karena apa aku luluh padanya, bukan. Ini lebih kepada rasa egoisku untuk memilikinya muncul disaat yang sepertinya tidak baik. Aku mulai memikirkan bagaimana jika aku dan dia lebih dari sekedar status yang menggantung sebagai sahabat. Lebih dari itu, yah aku ingin lebih. Memilikinya adalah ekspektasi yang aku inginkan saat ini. Apa narasi ini terdengar sarkatis? Ya kurasa aku mulai melupakan nurani ku sebagai wanita. Aku benar - benar ingin memilikinya. Ini egoiskah? Jika aku bertanya pada diriku jelas jawabannya adalah aku seperti menggunting dalam lipatan. Sangat sadis dan tidak etis rasanya. Tapi apa aku tidak berhak memilikinya? Aku juga ingin memilikinya. Menggapainya adalah tujuanku sekarang. Mungkin akan aku lakukan tapi ini bukan aku. Aku tidak egois seperti ini. Bahagianya harusnya bahagiaku. Bukannya aku mencintainya? Tapi ini perjuanganku. Cinta itu memiliki, jika ada yang berkata cinta tak perlu memiliki harusnya dia mencari teori baru akan apa itu cinta. Cinta itu memiliki. Tapi tanpa memaksakan. Benar saja itu adalah teori yang akusendiri yang membuatnya. Hari ini dan seterusnya aku akan berusaha. Mungkin untuk memilikinya atau berunding kembali dengan hati serta perasaanku yang perlu ku tanya dan kurenungkan ulang. Ini patut untuk ku perjuangkan atau kulupakan saja?

.

.

"sungie, kau akan pergi ke universitas mana? "

"universitas? Secepat itu kau berfikir akan melanjutkankemana kyu?"

"hei sungie, aku namja. Tentu saja pemikiranku harus lebih baik dari yeoja. Aku harus memilih kenan yang paling tepat ku ambil. Kau tau kan sungie, aku ini tidak sebaik dirimu dalam belajar"

"hei kyu, justru aku yang tidak lebih baik darimu. Kau tau ketika kau berusaha kurasa kami semua jelas kalah darimu. Kau pintar sekali kyu, aku tidak dapat berhitung kalkulus, aljabar, integral sebaik dirimu. Kau itu luar biasa. Hanya saja yah, itu loh masalahnya kau tidak berusaha dan malas kyu. Kau itu sangat pemalas kyu. Berusahalah kyu. Apa yang tidak dapat kau raih. Semuanya bisa. Tapi ya tadi usaha loh, sedikit saja luangkan waktu mu, tinggalkan dulu game mu itu."

"baik sungie, sekarang kau bekerja sama dengan orang tuaku ya? Kenapa kata - katanya sama? Apa sebelum ini kalian melakukan pertemuan rahasia dibelakangku?"

"hey namja babo, untuk apa aku melakukan itu. Kau tau kami semua menyayangimu. Untukmu yang terbaik yang selalu kami inginkan. Kau saja yng tidak perduli dengan dirimu. Perhatian lah sedikit pada dirimu sendiri kyu"

"iaiaiaia sungie, semuanya akan aku lakukan. Tapi ketika berbicara tadi kau benar - benar seperti eomma loh sungie, apa benar kalian tidak bertemu diam - diam dibelakangku?"

"haish, apa aku pernah berbohong padamu? Tidak kan? Lucu sekali kau ini. Aku sudah jujur padamu. Jangan berfikir yang aneh - aneh kyu. Lebih baik tenaga mu itu kau gunakan untuk belajar saja. Kan lebih ada manfaatnya."

"baik lah, tapi ada syaratnya loh, aku mau kau yang mengajariku. Seperti timbal balik lah. Seperti apa katamu tadi aku pintar dalam menghitung, dan yah kurang pintar dalam reaksi kimia jadi kita tukaran saja yan sungie, aku mau belajar jika kau yang mengajarkannku. Lagi pula eomma senag sekali jika kau datang kerumah. Dasar eomma memang yeoja sekali. Kau kan temanku, sahabatku tapi kenapa ketika kau kerumahku kau malah dimonopoli eomma. Yang katanya kau enak diajak bicaralah, kau itu pintar menyenangkan hatinya lah. Sebenarnya kau dan eomma ada hubungan apa sungie? Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kalian sungie?"

"kau ini, eommamu itu senang denganku memangnya masalah denganmu kyu, tidak kan. Lagi pula aku dan eommamu memang cocok dan apa yang kami bicarakan kan itu urusaku dan eomma mu. Kau tidak perlu tahu, yang penting kami tidak membicarkanmu"

"sungie, benar kalian tidak membicarakanku? Apa kautidak menyinggungku sama sekali sungie, bahkan ahra nuna pun ikut merasa kau itu sahabatnya. Apa ini tidak salah sungie?"

"kau ini, apa aku tidak merasa malu ha? Mereka keluargamu dan mereka hanya ya nyaman denganku. Apa lagi. Aku kan masih tetap sahabatmu. Dan aku gemas dengan appa mu juga kyu. Appamu baik sekali loh. Dia menyuruhku memanggilnya appa"

"sungie, apa jangan - jangan kau itu saudaraku yang menghilang? Semuanya yang kukenal menyukaimu. Tapi mengapa mimie tidak?"

"apa kyu, kau bilang apa? "

"tidak sungie lupakan saja, jadi kapan kau akan membantuku belajar?"

"kyu, kapan pun kau mau aku bisa, asal kau bilang pada eommaku kau akan menculikku"

"menculik? He? Aku tidak menculikmu. Aku mengambilmu dengan sukarela sungie, tidak ada kata menculik apa lagi denganmu. Tapi bila aku tidak diizinkan ya mungkin aku akan menculikmu juga dan jangan harap kau akan ku kemabalikan"

"ah, kau ngelindur kyu, bahaya. Jangn bilang kau sekarang masih suka ngences tidur kyu? Sudah berapa pulau yang kau buat waktu tidur kyu?"

"pulau? Ah.. Anak ini tadi kau memujiku, menasehatiku sekarang kau menghinaku. Apa maumu sungie?"

"aku, mau kau berubah kyu dan kenapa denganmu dan minie. Apapun masalahmu dengannya perbaikilah kyu. Aku tidak suka kau berengkar dengannya"

"cukup sungie, berhenti membicaraknnya. Sekarang ada aku dan kamu. Maka itu sudah cukup dan jangan membahas apapun tentangnya. Hanya kau aku dan keluarga kita cukup."

"kau kenapa kyu, aku makin merasa ada yang salah denganmu. Kenapa kau menghindari semua ini? Kalau kau ada masalah mari kita bhas saja. Aku mau membantumu"

"sungie, kubilang ya cukup. Aku pergi ya sungie. Jika begini terus aku rasa kita kan bertengkar sebentar lagi"

.

.

Ya dan lagi lagi aku benar tidak bisa mengerti apa maunya, apa tujuannya dan apa yang dia inginkan. Sering kali setiap aku menjumpainya yang aku rasakan berbeda selalu ada yang dia tutupi dariku. Aku tidak mengerti dia adalah seorang namja dengan kemauan yang tidak biasa. Apa yang diinginkannya selama ini pasti akan diperjuangkannya. Aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Kali ini apa mauanya, apa yang difikirkannya aku tidak tau. Bertanya ya sama saja dengan yang dulu - dulu. Dia akan menolak memberi tahunya dan bilang ini masalahku sungie dn biarakan aku dengan apa yang kumau. Kelak kau akan mengetahuinya.

"sungie, aku sudah memikirkannya,ayo akarkan aku sekarang. Aku mau lebih pintar darimu. Meski sebenarnya aku lebih jenis jauh darimu. Tapi hehehe. Aku sudah lam tidak belajar sungie, jadi aku melupakan beberapa hal. Ayolah.."

"baik - baik kapanpun itu ketika kau tidak tau tentang pelajarantanyakan padaku. Aku akan membantu kyu. Asal kau ingat waktu saja"

Oke bos, apa aku perlu memanggilmu ibu guru?" setelahnya terdengar jelas tawa kyu yang mengelegar dan semua orang yang berada disekitar sontak melihat kearah kami berdua

"kyu, ini kelas kyu. Apa kau tidak merasa malu hoh? Kau mulai muak tembok sekarang kyu" ucapku sambil menunjukkan ekpresi kesal pada kyu

"sungie, aku rasa mereka semua sudah paham dengan kita berdua. Kau dan aku tidak terpisahkan. Jadi rasanya wajar mau dalam kondisi apapun aku akan heboh dekatmu. Dan kau tau aku ini cool loh, jadi mau bertingkah aneh pun aku tetap punya fans setia. Kau kan termasuk fan setiaku kyu"

"kau berbicara seperti tidak punya salah saja. Apa kau fikir aku ini termasuk fans mu? Oh tidak kyu aku tidak akan jadi fansmu meski kau idola terakhir" dalam hatiku melanjutkan tapi aku akan menjadi pengagum dan pencintamu sampai akhir

"kau berbohong lagi sungie, sudahlah aku mengenalmu tapi kau yang tidak tahu saja aku tahu tentangmu"

"memang kau tau apa kyu, apa itu hal yang penting dan serius?" aku menjadi penasaran dengan pernyataanya

"ada deh, aku rasa ini rahasiaku dan hatimu. Jadi kau tidak perlu tahu ne. tapi kalau kau penasaran ya tanya saja lah hatimu. Kurasa dia akan menjawabnya"

"apa maksudmu?" dia berbicara seolah olah dia mengetahui persis apa isi hatiku, dan tunggu dulu apa sebenarnya dia tahu aku menyukaanya?

"sudahlah sungie, kelak kau akan tahu"

"yak kyu, sampai kapan kau membuatku menunggu. Apa ini yang kau mau? Apa kau mengetahui aku menyukaimu. Apa selamua ini semua begitu terlihat jelas. Apa kau benar mengerti apa yang aku rasakan atau mungin memang kau yang sebenarnya telah mengenalku lebih baik tanpa kusadari. Kyu apa aku harus bertanya ulang lagi padamu. Aku bingung, aku mau berusaha. Mauku menggapaimu tapi haruskah begini. Aku melepasmu disaat baik seperti ini, mengembalikanmu pada minie. Tapi aku benar tak sanggup. Ini berat kyu. Aku boleh egois kan kyu. Atau kau akan lebih baik tanpa ku kyu. Semuanya tersa tersirat saat kau berbicara, memandang dan menatap mataku. Aku melihatnya, melihat banyak hal yang tidak ku mengerti. Melihat banyak sekali yang tidak aku mampu terjemahkan lagi dengan bahasaku batas kemampuanku untuk menerimanya kyu. Apa yang harus kutahu kyu, apa aksudnya apa maumu. Aku merasa seperti berputar - putar pada satu haluan yang sama, pertanyaan dan kebimbangan yang sama. Aku sekarang hanya berharap pada kata - katamu itu. Suatu saat nanti aku akan mengerti segaalnya. Dan tiu aku harus berasal dari mulutmu, bukan lagi kelakuanmu yang harus ku artikan lagi. Aku takut, aku takut salah mengerti ini semua kyu. Semoga kau mengerti dan tau ini semua. Yah semoga dan mari berharap padamu.

**TBC**

Apa ini sudah lebih baik dari yang terakhir? Mianhae ne jika ini masih belum sesuai. Aku masih akan nerusaha. Gomawo ya untuk yang telah membaca dan berkomentar dengan fic ini. Aku mengucapkan terimakasih banyak. Maaf aku tidak bisa menulis terlalu banyak. Jika kalian masih berminat boleh kan aku minta review nya? Gomawo ne.


	5. Chapter 5

Rate : K - T

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Ryewook, Sungmin

and other cast akan muncul nantinya

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME,Orang Tua member Super Junior, SM Ent,ELF dan cerita ini milik

Saya

Pair :Kyusung, diselingi Kyuwook dan Kyumin

Selamat Membaca

Saat ini aku harus berkata apa. Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang sekarang kyu menunjukkan ketidak perduliannya lagi kepada minie. Aku tersenyum bahagia, sekarang aku ingat. Aku pernah membaca kutipan kalimat yang aku sendiri lupa sipa yang mengatakannya, itu tidak terlalu penting saat ini cukup aplikasi dari apa yang dikatakannya saja aku yakin dia pasti dapat pahalanya. Kata - katanya kira - kira begini " cinta itu pembunuhan berantai, karena jika satu orang yang mencintai dan yang lain tidak maka kaupun akan ikut merasa tersakiti. Kau tanya aku mengapa? Aku pun tak akan menjawab lebih karena sebenarnya aku yang tidak akan menemukan alasannya " terdengar tidak logis dan tidak benar tapi setelah aku mengalaminya aku merasa ia memang ini adanya. Ketika kau jatuh cinta dan merasa seperti dabaikan maka tidak walau sebenarnya salah akan ada yang tersakiti meski mungkin mereka tidak mengikuti tapi jika kau ditanya apa yang terjadi tidak setiap orang bisa menjeaskan ada ap dan mengapa. Seperti ilustrasi yang bodoh kan? Sudah kukataan sekarang ini aku benar aneh. Dan harus diketahui ini semua karena dia. Tak perlu menjawab lisan. Hatiku sudah berteriak sebisanya mengucapkan namanya dengan lantang. Ya inilah aku dan dan kuharap ini bukan hal yang kusesali meski minie akan membenciku nanti.

"sungie, kau membohongiku"

"kapa aku berbohong kyu? Kau selalu menuduhku sesukamu"

"kenapa kau yang bernada ketus padaku, sungie memang benar kok kau membohongi ku. Siapa yang menyuruhku rajin belajar dan dia sendiri yang tidak kunjung tiba dirumahku. Katanya mau mengajariku. Tapi mana?"

"hoo.. Itu, bukannya kau yang butuh aku ya. Kau kan yang harusnya datang menemuiku. Asal kau tau ya mr. cho kau harus berusaha mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Biarpun aku yang mengajakmu, tapi sekarang kuatanya siapa yang lebih butuh? Aku apa kau?"

"yak.. Sungie, sejak kapan kau berani menyuruhku. Eomma… hiks.. Hiks.. Sungie mambentakku"

"He? Apa sekarang pejabat (?) banyak yang tobat kyu? Kenapa kau menangis. Namja seukuran dan sedingin kau menagis? Aigo.."

"kau, sejak kapan jadi begini. Kembalikan sungieku yang baik, kau siapa? Kenapa berani merusak sikap baik sungieku?"

"kyu ini aku, siapa lagi? Huh.. Baiklah apa yang kau inginkan. Kau menang kyu, aku tidak bisa marah padamu. Kapan aku mau aku kerumahmu?"

"jinja? Wah.. Ini memang benar sungieku. Aku peluk ne. aku kan tidak mungin menangis kalau bukan karena sungieku marah"

"heh, kenapa peluk - peluk? Bukan muhrin (?) ah"

"sungie, kan tidak apa. Aku Cuma memeluk milikku saja, yang tidak milikku tidak akan aku sentuh sedikit pun kok. Baiklah aku menunggumu sore ini dirumahku ne. sekalina makan malam saja dirumah. Eomma dan nuna bahkan mungkin appa merindukannmu"

Kenapa dia pergi, aku bahkan belum menjawab apa kau bisa kerumahnya. Anak itu memang berlaku sesukanya. Sejak kapan dia menmanggiku "sungieku" pake acara meluk lagi. Dan kata - katanya dia Cuma memeluk miliknya. Apa dia kira aku ini barang dikatai sebagai kepemilikan. Dan hei dan dia Cuma memeluk apa yang jadi miliknya? Aku? Miliknya?. Oh..srekarang aku sesak nafas, butuh oksigen sekali sepertinya. Dadaku sesak saat aku ingat kata - katanya tadi. Dia selalu begitu. Memberi harapan dan sebelum aku sempat bertanya apa maksudnya seperti biasa dia akan menghilang pergi entah kemana. Aku sebenarnya ingin menanyanyakan ini semua padanya, tapi ya aku belum yakin untuk sekedar bertanya apa dia juga mencintaiku?. Jika bertanya begitu lalu dia pasti mengetahui aku menyukainya. Dan beruntung jika ia akan berkata ya dia juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku. Kalau saja jawabannya tidak. Tamatlah riwayatku. Tidak usah dijelaskan. Semua orang juga pasti tau apa yang terjadi. Bukan hanya aku akan dianggap perebut pacar orang, persahabatanku pun pasti hanya akan jadi sebuah cerita saja yang kalau diingat yang muncul adalah kata " andai saja aku tidak" ya begini ya begitu. Semua sama saja. Aku harus melakukan yang terbaik, dan yah aku hampir melupakan wooki. Dia juga akan turut aku hianati, dengan perasaanku saja dia sudah aku hianati. Mungin bila aku melanjutkan ini semua akan menyalahkanku. Ini penuh resiko, tapi dibuat berharap dan terus berharap juga sama saja membuatku sakit hati. Merasa bahagia tetepi statusnya jelas tidak ada.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah si aneh itu, ya kyu mengajakku lagi dan lagi pergi pulang bersamanya. Dan seperti biasa juga aku tidak mau. Bukan karena memang tidak ingin. Aku hanya merasa perlu menjaga perasaan minie saja. Biar bagaimana pun minie itu masih berstatus pacar kyu. Meski mereka bertengkar separah apapun, tapi jika statusnya masih pacaran itu artinya mereka masih bersama. Dan aku tidak ingin orang - orang menganggap kyu itu kurang ajar. Tidak berniat menyelesaikan masalah mereka, meski sebenarnya yang aku lihat memang begitu. Kyu seperti tidak punya niatan sama sekali untuk berbaikan dengan minie, sementara minie masih dalam keadaan kau datang ya, kau tidak datang ya sudah. Tapi aku tidak akan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kyu benar - benar tidak akan datang menemuinya. Seperti yang sudah aku ketahui dan satu sekolah juga hampir semua tahu bahwa kyuhyun punya sikap yang tidak bisa diprediksi dan jangan lupakan juga pemikiran yang tidak biasanya itu. Maka seperti sekarang aku, kyu dan minie terjebak dalam satu lubang dan hanya kyu yang bisa membukanya. Tapi yang dia lakukan Cuma duduk diam dan seakan tidak peduli dengan semua ini. Sekarang dia hanya bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri atau tidak memikirkannya sama sekali. Menebak makhluk seperti kyu memerlukan waktu yang lama dan jangan difikir ini akan benar. Ketika dia melakukan hal yang diluar fikranku dan yang lain maka kami akan kembali pada satu kesimpulan, namanya juga kyuhyun dia bisa berbuat dan bertingkah semaunya tanpa tertebak.

"kyu.. Aku datang kyu.. Buka pintunya" anak ini dia menyruhku datang tapi pintunya saja dikunci begini. Bukannya biasanaya tidak seperti ini ya. Eomma juga tidak terlihat. Biasanya kan kalau sore begini eomma dan appanya kyu akan duduk disini. Terus apa mereka pergi ya?. Fikiran - fikiran aneh tidak henti - hentinya menjalar difiranku, yang tidak aku inginkan adalah jika sesuatu yang buruk yang terjadi pada siapapun salah satu penghuni dirumah ini apalagi jika kyu. Aku tidak bisa berfikiran baik saat ini. Jika difikir ulang kenapa aku bisa berfikir separah ini hanya kerena pintu tidak dibuka.

"sungie, kau sudah datang ya. Maafkan eonni ya. Ini semua pekerjaan kyu, dia bilang kau akan datang sungie. Dia menyuruh eomma dan appa tidak boleh keluar dan mengunci pintu rapat - rapat. Padahal hari sebelumnya kau tau sungie dia mondar - mandir seperti strikaan menunggu. Cih.. Dasar anak nakal. Sekarng kau datang dia malah dikamarnya. Kau tau sungie, dia mengintip dari atas. Jika dia menyangkalnya sebaiknya berhentilah bersahabat dengannya. kau tidak akan masalah sungie, mungkin dia yang akan menagis berguling - guling dilantai. Percaya deh pada eonnie"

"yak, nuna.. Apa yang kau lakukan. Mengapa kau malah bercerita bohong tentangku pada sahabatku ha? Mau merusak nama baikku ya? Kau kan nunaku tidak pantas berkata jelek tentangku. Kau seharusnya menutupi kekuranganku. Dan apa yang kau ceritakan pada sungie ku. Dia tidak boleh mendengar yang tidak - tidak tentangku"

"hai kau cho kyuhyun apa hak mu melarangku bercerita dengan sungie, dia kan juga teman baikku dan membongkar kejahatanmu itu wajib utukku kyu. Biar kau adikku tapi kebenaran harus ditegakkan apa lagi ini untuk teman baikku. Kau berani bayar aku berapa untuk tidak membongkar rahasiamu kyu"

"dasar matre.. Nuna matre,, masa jaga rahasia adik sendiri pun kau tidak bisa. Kau mau bercerita yang mana lagi nuna. Kau merusak nama baikku (lebai) didepan sahabatku. Awas sampai kau bercerita hal itu ya nuna. Aku pasti akan mengerjaimu habis - habisan"

"baiklah kyu, kau menatangku ya. Oke aku akan terima itu. Dan kau sungie, ada bayak hal yang akan aku ceritakan padamu tentang kyu sahabat dan donsaengku ini. Kau perlu tau sungie. Pria ini sahabatmu ini dia…"

"nuna stop… aku bilang jangan. Sebaiknya kau bantu eomma saja sana. Jangan merusuh disini. Aku dan sungie butuh ketenangan untuk belajar nuna"

"baiklah, sungie pesanku nanti ada saat nya kita bicara ne. kita akan membahas habis sitengil itu. Sarbar - sabar ya menghadapinya. Jika dia berbuat bodoh kau berteriak saja. Eonnie akan langsung datang menolongmu. Selamat belajar adik ku dan adik iparku"

"jangan kau dengar ya sungie nunaku itu memang aneh. Kuharap kau mengerti"

"apa bedanya denganmu. Keluargamu kan memang ajaib. Tapi aku suka kok dengan semuanya"

"termasuk aku kan sungie?"

"apa apaan kau? Mau belajar atau kutinggal pulang sekarang kyu"

"oh baiklah.. Ayo kekamarku saja, nanti nuna datang mengganggu lagi sungie"

.

.

-Skip time-

"sungie, ayolah aku bisa kok mengerjakan ini semua. Kau lihatkan aku leih baik darimu kan menyelesaikan ini. Kau ayolah kita bermain ya"

"tidak kyu, meski kau mengerjakan lebih baik dariku pun itu belum cukup loh. Kau memang jenius kyu tapi latihan juga penting. Ini semua untuk kebaikanmu kyu"

"tapi sungie,, aku bosan.. Kau tau aku terbiasa melihat punyamu saja nilaiku sudah baik. Sekarang aku mengerti dan itu sudah cukup. Aku akan mengingat nya dalam waktu yang lama. Aku tidak suka membaca berlama - lama sungie. Lagi pula selamanya kau akan ada didekatku. Tidak ada yang perlu aku ragukan lagi"

"hoi kyu, apa - apaan kau. Kau juga harus berusaha dengan kemapuanmu sendiri. Untuk apa memintaku membantumu terus. Kau bahkan lebih baik dariku. Dan tidak mungkin selamanya aku ada didekatmu. Itu tidak mungkin kyu. Jadi mulai sekarang berusahalah, aku ada atau tidak disampingmu aku tetap sahabatmu. Mendukungmu semampu yang kubisa. Aku juga ingin kau melakukan segala hal atas usahamu, bukan aku tidak mau. Tapi kyu kau bisa. Sayang kan kau jenius tapi tidak kau pergunakan dengan baik. Ayolah jika bukan untukmu lakukan untuk orang tuamu, eonnie mu dan untukku"

"jadi kau akan meningalkanku suatu hari nanti sungie? Andwe.. Kau tidak boleh pergi jauh dariku. Kau harus denganku selamanya. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau minta asal kau ada didekatku selama usia kita. Jangan berkata - kata seolah aku dan kau akan saling berjauhan"

"itu tidak mungkin kyu. Akan ada waktunya aku dan kau pasti berpisah dan berpisah pun aku rasa tidak masalah sejauh apapun itu kita tetap saling memiliki sebagai sahabat kyu"

"tidak, aku tidak mau sungie. Kau selamnya disini, didekatku. Tidak ada penolakan atau bantahan apaun yang ingin kudengar lagi sungie"

"kalian berdua payah,, apa sebegitu tidak ingin berpisahnya kalian? Kalau begitu gampang sungie da kau kyu. Kalian menikah saja. Kalian akan tua dan akan saling menjaga kan?"

"yak, nuna apa yang kau katakan. Datang tiba - tiba dan berkata - kata aneh"

"apanya yang aneh, dari tadi yang aku lihat kalian seperti orang bodoh. Aku tidak sanggup lagi, sebagai penonton aku Cuma memberi saran toh. Mau diterimaya bagus kalau tidak ya sayang saja. Aku bahagia loh punya adik seperti sungie, lagian eomma sudah menunggu dibawah. Mau sampai kapan berdebat nya"

TBC

Sudah lebih panjang kan, tapi aku bener ga janji ini lebih baik. Ada yang penasaran?  
kalau ada aku senang, kita buat ini berputar – putar lagi sedikit ne. buat yang masih rajin melihat typo tulisanku .gomawo ne. kalau ini lebih byak dari kemaren maaf ya aku ga bisa liat lebih. Ini udah pagi dana ku masti kuliah. Gomawo ya buat yang udah baca. Berharap kalian datang lagi dan meninggalkan jejak untuk ku sebagai perbaikan.


End file.
